


Рождество в Париже

by parol_ne_nuzhen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parol_ne_nuzhen/pseuds/parol_ne_nuzhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где еще провести рождественские каникулы двум влюбленным?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождество в Париже

Фик написан в подарок для замечательной vinnipushe4ka

 

Все с самого начала пошло не так, как планировал Джаред. В самолете места им достались рядом с двумя ни на секунду не замолкающими девицами, у Дженсена от их перлов разболелась голова (все-таки преподаватель английского языка и литературы в колледже), сам Джаред так уработался за последние две недели перед Рождеством на своей стройке, что тяжелый перелет Нью-Йорк-Париж едва не доканал его окончательно. Таксист, везший их из аэропорта Шарля де Голля к гостинице, явно говорил по-английски, но удостоил их разговора только затем, чтобы назвать сумму, по крайней мере, втрое превышающую все разумные пределы. В довершение, пока они регистрировались у администратора, кто-то из крутящихся в фойе отеля личностей увел Джаредов чемодан на колесиках, легкомысленно оставленный возле кадки с вечнозеленой пальмой. Остаток дня ушел на объяснения с полицией и многословные извинения со стороны управляющего отелем. 

Повезло еще, что деньги и документы они оба держали при себе. Но вся одежда Джареда, которую он так придирчиво подбирал для их с Дженсеном прогулок и ужинов в самом романтичном городе мира, включая любимый джемпер цвета фуксии, была безвозвратно потеряна. Как и рождественское настроение.

Джаред тихонько вздохнул. Шел второй час ночи. Несмотря на безумную усталость, ему не спалось на новом месте, тем более что кровать в их номере оказалась далеко не такого размера, как выглядела на фотографии, и он не мог вытянуться во весь рост, как привык дома. Дженсен мирно посапывал рядом, проглотив предварительно таблетку от головной боли, которая никак не хотела исчезать сама по себе. 

Джаред осторожно поднялся и подошел к окну. Снова накатило ощущение неправильности. Об этой поездке они с Дженсеном мечтали с тех пор, как начали планировать свой отдых вместе. Но долго не могли себе этого позволить сначала из финансовых соображений, потом из-за работы. Как назло, но то отпуск у них не совпадал, то находились какие-то другие, более важные траты. И вот, наконец мечта сбылась. Они в самом центре Парижа. Да еще на Рождество, вдали от всех этих будней. И что? Подарок для Дженсена - навороченный смартфон последней модели - в лапах каких-то французских воришек, сам Дженсен дрыхнет без задних ног. В их первую ночь в городе всех влюбленных! А у Джареда были такие планы... Да и сам Джаред тоскует по их уютной кровати размера кингсайз. Просто зашибись! Проворочавшись до трех ночи, Джареду наконец удалось заснуть. 

***

Легкие как бабочка прикосновения разбудили Джареда, и сначала он хотел разогнать всех и каждого, кто посмел прервать его с таким трудом обретенный сон. Но потом у него включились и другие органы чувств - он унюхал едва ощутимый запах любимого шампуня Дженсена, зубной пасты - черт! - кофе и.... Да! Только что испеченные круассаны! Джаред подумал, что с такой реакцией и поздним зажиганием он все веселье пропустит, и решил открыть глаза. Рядом с ним поверх одеяла лежал умытый, причесанный, вкусно пахнущий Дженсен. Он с улыбкой поглаживал лицо Джареда кончиками пальцев. А потом наклонился и поцеловал в губы. От всего этого сердце Джареда совершило в груди какой-то сумасшедший кульбит и разогналось до скорости болида Формулы-1. Затем все органы чувств от такой перегрузки словно впали в нирвану, и Джаред отдался этим ощущениям со всем пылом, на какой был только способен, когда рядом с ним оказывался Дженсен. 

***

Позже они стояли, крепко обнявшись, перед окном их номера. Весь Париж, празднично украшенный, сверкающий мириадами огней, лежал у их ног. Впереди было еще десять дней каникул, и каждое мгновение здесь они хотели посвятить друг другу.

Конец


End file.
